Buy Me a New Ring
by drakemi'owne
Summary: "Forget the ring. Just kiss me now and think about it tomorrow," Hermione smirked at him as she gave him the hottest damn kiss ever.


Disclaimer: I own only the plot :D J.K. Rowling's the master of everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Buy me a new ring<strong>

"You know what, Malfoy? For someone so selfish, you're being utterly generous for giving her away," Harry Potter said from behind him. He never thought he would hear Potter say those words to him, especially when the man who took _her_ away from Draco was his best friend and ultimate side-kick, the Weasel King. Draco turned his head to Harry, not giving away his cool façade.

"Well, well, Potter. I never thought you cared," Draco said taking a sip of fire whiskey and moving his head from side to side with a mocking smile. Harry drew a sharp intake of breath, placed his hands in his pockets as he watched his two best friends greet their guests on their engagement party.

"You may be the greatest git of all time, Malfoy, but I know how much _you_ made _her_ happy. And don't get me wrong, I still think Ron is better than you, it's just that I _know_ you're better for _her_." He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, patting him lightly before walking towards the other guests.

Draco smirked at the audacity of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived-and-Killed-Voldemort. Of course he's better than Weasley! And yes, he made Granger happier than anyone else in the entire world (excluding her parents), but it doesn't work that way. It's not that easy. It never was. So he did the only thing he could: drink and wish the couple a happily ever after.

"You're not just going to sit there and sulk, are you?" Blaise Zabini approached him at his table. (Yes, HIS table, because Draco Malfoy doesn't share anything with anybody.)

"I'm not sulking," Draco retorted.

"Then what are you doing here alone? Drinking that bottle of fire whisky, glaring at Weasley for the past 2 hours?" Blaise pointed out and attempted on getting rid of the beverage. But Draco's reflexes were faster.

"You won't get her back by sitting here, you know that right?" Blaise said, giving up on his attempt at taking the alcohol. He sat back on his chair and twirled a galleon around his fingers.

"Who said anything about getting her back? I'm sick of you people telling me what I'm supposed to do! She's better off with the Weasel king. Look at how happy she is," Draco gestured towards Hermione who was laughing with some Gryffindor girls, flaunting a magnificent diamond ring studded with emerald and sapphire to them.

Blaise was pissed off at his sulking. His best friend was never like this, so he decided to punch him square in the face.

"What the-!" Draco stood up, grabbing the front of Blaise's tuxedo.

"Are you back to reality, Draco? Are you finally there inside your head?" Blaise shouted at his best friend. People started noticing the commotion and even Hermione was drawn to them. She quickly went to the two men to stop them.

"What's going on, Blaise? Malfoy?" Hermione hissed at them.

"Tell her, Draco. Tell her you bought that ring for her ages ago. Tell her that you planned everything Weasley did during his proposal. Tell her, Draco! Tell her!" Blaise exclaimed at the fuming Malfoy in front of him.

Hermione was confused. She didn't know what Blaise was talking about. She scanned the room for her fiancé and true enough, he looked like he was going to be sick. Fred gave him a forceful slap on the head while Mrs. Weasley grabbed him by the ear and led him towards the back of the room. Draco loosened his grip on Blaise's tux and walked out of the room.

Hermione's hand clenched and unclenched, feeling the ring on her finger getting heavier by the second. She didn't understand anything. What happened, really? She looked around at the guests. Her head started to spin. She didn't know what to do. The only logical thing she could think of doing was to run. And so she did. She ran towards the girls' bathroom but before she could lock the door behind her, Ginny entered and locked it for her.

"What was that about? What were they talking about, Ginny? Malfoy—I thought… I thought—" Hermione was at a loss for words. She was shaking hard. She suddenly felt cold. Like a bucket of ice cold water was poured over her.

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't know," Ginny said, giving her friend a hug. Because no matter how logical and experienced Ginny was about love, she, too, doesn't know what to do about this.

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were having their weekly get-together dinner at a restaurant near Diagon Alley when a very unlikely person approached their table.<em>

"_I believe my family hasn't really expressed our gratitude to you, Potter. In behalf of my Father and Mother I would like to say thank you." Draco said, offering his hand to Harry for a shake. Harry glanced up, surprised but shook It nonetheless and gave him a nod. Draco nodded at the other two and turned away to leave._

"_W-would you like to join us for dinner, Malfoy?" Hermione called out to him. He turned around and managed a smirk._

"_I think it's too early for that, Granger," He said and then left._

"_What were you thinking, Hermione? Inviting Malfoy for dinner. Are you mad or something?" Ron said before he started eating._

"_I was being nice, Ronald." Hermione retorted._

"_Well, be nice to someone else," And he continued eating. Hermione followed Draco with her eyes as he left the restaurant with his date and Harry looked at her as she did so._

* * *

><p>"<em>Granger, why are you still here? It's past midnight," Draco Malfoy asked, not really surprised that Hermione was working late but went to her still.<em>

"_I have to finish this report on the Unspeakables. The Wizengamot scheduled a hearing tomorrow and my secretary forgot to do the necessary adjustments," Hermione explained, scribbling away on the parchment, making copies and scribbling again._

"_Do you need any help?" Draco offered. Hermione smiled at him gratefully and explained what needs to be done._

* * *

><p><em>Draco passed by Hermione's section only to find her office light still lit. He had to admit that it was beginning to be a bad habit, passing by her office before going home, but he still does it just the same. When Draco neared her door, she heard a sob and blowing of nose. He tried to act against his better judgment and not knock but failed so he did so.<em>

"_Granger? Are you okay?" He asked as he swung the door open a bit. He found her sitting at the corner of the office, hugging her knees to her chest with a ball of tissue in her hand._

"_No. I'm not." She said in all honesty and started crying again._

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you to tell me what to do, Malfoy?" Ron bellowed when Draco and Harry tried talking to him about Hermione.<em>

"_You shouldn't have done it, Ron. Hermione's great. She never demanded anything from you. Why would you go around snogging Parvati in the broom closet when you have Hermione as your girlfriend?" Harry fumed at his best friend. He didn't know what to do with him. Sometimes he's just out of reason._

"_You're taking __**his**__ side, Harry? Bullocks! I'm your best friend. You should side with me!" Ron shouted at Harry._

"_Ron, it's not __**his**__side I'm taking. It's Hermione's!" But Ron walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry looked at Draco obviously annoyed at his best friend and at a loss on what to do._

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you like take out for lunch, Draco?" Hermione peeped inside his office, beaming.<em>

"_Why don't we just go out for lunch? I'm almost done here, anyway," Draco said, going over a few papers. Hermione bit her bottom lip and tentatively opened her mouth to say something._

"_Err… Ron and I are going out for lunch. But you can join us if you like," Hermione said, not sure whether it would be okay with Ron but offered anyway. Draco's head shot up at what she said, gave her a small smile and turned down her offer._

"_Mother's going to drop by anyway."_

"_Narcissa already misses her son? But you only got your own place yesterday!" Hermione chuckled at his being a Mama's boy._

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you done yet, Granger? I have a business meeting to catch," Draco called out to Hermione from her office door.<em>

"_You can go ahead. I… I have to double check some things." Hermione replied weakly._

"_Suit yourself." Draco told her and started for the lift. A little while later he heard hurried footsteps coming towards him. When he turned around, he saw a disheveled Hermione and a furious Ronald Weasley getting out of her office door._

_Hermione was clutching her wand very tightly as if someone just threatened her life. And she was panting very hard when she reached him._

"'_Mione! Come back here! Get away from that Death Eater NOW!" Ron shouted at her from across the room. It was a good thing that all the other workers were gone._

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME RON! Don't you dare go near me again or I swear in Godric's grave that I am going to Avada you!" Hermione threatened, raising her wand at the approaching red head. Though Ronald Weasley was dumb, an idiot and a drunk, he knows better than to cross Hermione Granger when she starts threatening you because all hell will break loose once you get into the wrong side of Hermione Granger._

_Draco smirked when he saw Ron stopped mid-step. His shoulders slumped and sighed weakly, allowing them to enter the lift peacefully. Draco placed a hand on her back, making known that he's there for her but was surprised when she leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder._

* * *

><p>"<em>Their back together," Harry informed Draco when he visited him after a mission. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.<em>

"_Who?" He asked as of bored to death at the conversation._

"_Who else?" Harry seated himself in front of Draco's desk, crossed his legs and hands in a praying position._

"_We just had dinner last night," Draco said, sighing._

"_When will you stop being a coward and ask her out?"_

"_Potter, I never thought I'd see the day when you would prefer me over your best friend Weasel," He smirked at him, sitting on his chair. Harry shrugged._

"_When you spend half of your life watching them argue and get back together, you grow tired and know that the other one deserves better." With that, Harry stood up and left._

"_But how do we know __**I**__ deserve __**her**__?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Harry," Hermione started when Harry decided to come over after work.<em>

"_Hmm?" Harry said, arms spread across the sofa, scanning over the shows on the telly._

"_Does Draco talk to you about me?" Hermione asked a bit embarrassed._

"_A bit," Harry informed her. Hermione smacked her on the shoulder making him turn to her, annoyed._

"_What's that for?"_

"_I'm asking you a question, Harry Potter. You could at least give me a decent answer," She crossed her arms over her chest._

"_I answered your question, didn't I? I said: A bit. What else do you want to know?" Harry resumed scanning the television, secretly smirking._

"_Never mind," Hermione got up to walk towards her kitchen when Harry decided to talk._

"_Oh, wait, you don't LIKE him, do you?" Harry feigned horror at what he said. Hermione's eyes grew wide, blushed and walked back to the couch._

"_Did he say anything? About me?" Hermione asked, very interested on what Harry would say next._

"_So you __**do**__ like him?"_

"_NO! I was just wondering. He must have told you something about me and Ron. It's… He's…" Hermione was at a loss for words. Harry shook his head once, smiling slightly._

"_Nope. He didn't say anything about Ron and you."_

* * *

><p>"<em>And I've been waiting for ages! We've been dating for 5 years and he still hasn't asked me to marry him! I'm not getting any younger, you know." Hermione blurted out at one of the Ministry parties where she had Draco as a date because her boyfriend had a game in Ireland.<em>

"_You really want to get married to Weasley?" Draco snorted, which was unlikely for him because Malfoys never snort. It was embarrassing. But given how he was very displeased at the situation, he snorted anyways._

"_Well, I don't have any other choice, right? He's my boyfriend. It's not like I can marry anyone whom I find really sexy and hot and blonde and rich," Hermione started blabbering._

"_What if you could?" Draco said, being the more sober one._

"_What if I could what?" Hermione asked, confused at what he's getting at. Face flushed from the alcohol, she pouted at him._

"_What if you could marry someone you find really sexy and hot and __**blonde**__ and __**rich**__. What if you find that someone better than your Weasel. Would you marry the bloke?" Hermione was silent, the effect of the alcohol subsiding. She bit her bottom lip._

"_Yes, I would. Especially if that blonde, rich, sexy hot bloke is also nice and funny and accommodating and up to par with my wit," She said in a hushed tone. Draco smirked. He placed a finger under her chin to make her look up at him._

"_Well, then, maybe it's your lucky day," He said. But before he could lean down and take her lips in his, Hermione's hand crawled up to his neck, pulled his head down and crashed her lips to his._

"_Ron's going to propose," Harry's unwelcomed face popped out of Draco's fireplace the next morning._

* * *

><p>"You needed to get back to your senses, mate." Blaise said when he apparated into Draco's library.<p>

"And you need to stay away from my business."

"She deserves someone better, Blaise. Not me."

"She definitely does not deserve the Weasley,"

"But she's happy with him,"

"Why are you being a baby, Draco? When have you started to grow a conscience? Weasley's a sick bastard! He can't give Granger anything besides a bunch of small red-headed Weasleys every year!" Blaise was getting pissed off at his best friend for the second time that night.

"If that's what she wants, who am I to take that away from her?"

"I give up! You're blind if you can't see how she would look at you whenever she's with Weasley. She longs for you to sweep her away from the claws of the Weasel!" When Draco didn't say anything, Blaise sighed in defeat.

"I'm going home. I'll take a shower and I expect you to pay for my soiled tuxedo tomorrow. Good night, Draco," And he apparated away. A few seconds later, he heard a second pop.

"Blaise, I get it. I'll send you a new pair of tux tomorrow. If you're not yet done with you litany on Granger, I'm not going to hear any of it. So what if I bought her that ring? So what if Weasley's proposal was crafted by me? She deserves someone who makes her happy. I don't deserve a clever woman like her. If I have to repeat everything again, I would. Because I know that I can never give whatever happiness that darn Weasel King can give to my dear Hermione." He had his face in his hands, shaking his head in disbelief. Before Blaise could start saying something, Draco continued.

"I know, Zabini. I'm pathetic. You can tell Potter the same thing. Draco Malfoy is pathetic. You can even engrave it in stone and tell the goblins at Gringotts to do the same thing for my vault because Draco Malfoy is a sore loser and pathetic."When he was done he heard Blaise tapping his shoes against the carpet, only it wasn't Blaise.

It disgruntled Hermione a little that her tapping did not give the same effect as tapping on wood but still, it gave the same impression.

"Who are you people to decide which one would make me happier? _You_, Malfoy. I thought I made it clear that night during the Ministry ball that I'm going to marry _that blonde, rich, sexy hot bloke who is also nice and funny and accommodating and up to par with my wit_! But no, you let me get proposed to by my long-time boyfriend who only proposed to me because you promised him that you would be the one to buy the ring! You are the most selfish person in the entire world, Draco Malfoy. And I can't believe you made me fall in love with you just so you can give me away. I hate you!" Hermione said, taking the ring off her finger and throwing it over the balcony of Draco's library.

"There! Now _you_ can buy me a new ring and propose to _me!_" Hermione shouted at him, hands on her hips. Draco didn't know what to say. He just ruined his chances with the girl he loves.

"Has my daft ex-fiance rub off on you? Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Granger, go back to you ex—. Wait, what?" Hermione has no time for this. She ran towards Malfoy and jumped to him, wrapping his legs around his torso. It was a good thing that, however slow Draco's mind processed what she said, his reflexes didn't fail her. He supported her body when he jumped into him.

"Forget the ring. Just kiss me now and think about it tomorrow," Hermione smirked at him as she gave him the hottest damn kiss ever.

* * *

><p>AN: After a long while, I decided to write something. I know it's OOC. I just wanted to write something DHr because med school is killing me. Please tell me what you think! REVIEW! :D


End file.
